Użytkownik:MtaÄ/NWB
http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-api-error MediaWiki:nwb-api-error -- There was a problem: * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-articles-saved MediaWiki:nwb-articles-saved -- Pages Saved * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-1 MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-1 -- Back to step 1 * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-2 MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-2 -- Back to step 2 * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-3 MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-3 -- Back to step 3 * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-4 MediaWiki:nwb-back-to-step-4 -- Back to step 4 * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-choose-a-file MediaWiki:nwb-choose-a-file -- Please choose a file * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-choose-logo MediaWiki:nwb-choose-logo -- Choose logo * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-coming-soon MediaWiki:nwb-coming-soon -- Coming Soon * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-create-pages MediaWiki:nwb-create-pages -- Create Pages * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-description-saved MediaWiki:nwb-description-saved -- Description Saved * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-articles MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-articles -- Error Saving Pages * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-description MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-description -- Error Saving Description * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-logo MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-logo -- Error Uploading Logo * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-theme MediaWiki:nwb-error-saving-theme -- Error Saving Theme * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-finalizing MediaWiki:nwb-finalizing -- Finalizing... * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-go-to-your-wiki MediaWiki:nwb-go-to-your-wiki -- Go to your wiki * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-logging-in MediaWiki:nwb-logging-in -- Logging in... * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-login-error MediaWiki:nwb-login-error -- Error logging in * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-login-successful MediaWiki:nwb-login-successful -- Login Successful * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-logo-preview MediaWiki:nwb-logo-preview -- Logo preview * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-logo-uploaded MediaWiki:nwb-logo-uploaded -- Logo Uploaded * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-logout-successful MediaWiki:nwb-logout-successful -- Logout Successful * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-must-be-logged-in MediaWiki:nwb-must-be-logged-in -- You must be logged in for this action * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-new-pages MediaWiki:nwb-new-pages -- New pages * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-no-more-pages MediaWiki:nwb-no-more-pages -- No more pages can be created * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-preview MediaWiki:nwb-preview -- Preview * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-readonly-try-again MediaWiki:nwb-readonly-try-again -- The Wiki is currently in readonly mode. Please try again in a few moments * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-save-description MediaWiki:nwb-save-description -- Save Description * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-save-logo MediaWiki:nwb-save-logo -- Save Logo * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-save-theme MediaWiki:nwb-save-theme -- Save Theme * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-saving-articles MediaWiki:nwb-saving-articles -- Saving Pages... * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-saving-description MediaWiki:nwb-saving-description -- Saving Description... * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-skip-this-step MediaWiki:nwb-skip-this-step -- Skip this step * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step1-example MediaWiki:nwb-step1-example -- Example Muppet Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to Jim Henson, The Muppet Show and Sesame Street. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of the Muppets. * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step1-headline MediaWiki:nwb-step1-headline -- Describe your wiki * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step1-text MediaWiki:nwb-step1-text -- Let's start setting up . You can skip any step and come back to it later on. First: Write a message for the front page of your wiki that describes what pl Wiki is about. * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step2-example MediaWiki:nwb-step2-example -- This would be a good logo for a skateboarding wiki. * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step2-headline MediaWiki:nwb-step2-headline -- Upload a logo * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step2-text MediaWiki:nwb-step2-text -- Next: Choose a logo for . Upload a picture from your computer to represent your wiki. You can skip this step if you don't have a picture that you want to use right now. * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step3-headline MediaWiki:nwb-step3-headline -- Pick a theme * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step3-text MediaWiki:nwb-step3-text -- Now choose a color scheme for . You can change this later on if you change your mind. * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step4-example MediaWiki:nwb-step4-example -- Example For a Monster Movie Wiki, your first pages would be: Dracula Frankenstein's Monster The Wolfman The Mummy For a Board Games Wiki: Monopoly Risk Scrabble Trivial Pursuit * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step4-headline MediaWiki:nwb-step4-headline -- Create pages * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step4-text MediaWiki:nwb-step4-text -- What do you want to write about? Make a list of some pages you want to have on your wiki. * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step5-headline MediaWiki:nwb-step5-headline -- What's Next? * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-step5-text MediaWiki:nwb-step5-text -- That's all the steps! is ready to go. Now it's time to start writing and adding some pictures, to give people something to read when they find your wiki. The list of pages that you made in the last step has been added to a "New pages" box on the main page. You can get started by clicking on those pages. Have fun! * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-theme-saved MediaWiki:nwb-theme-saved -- Theme Choice Saved * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-unable-to-edit-description MediaWiki:nwb-unable-to-edit-description -- The description is uneditable with New Wiki Builder * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-uploading-logo MediaWiki:nwb-uploading-logo -- Uploading Logo... * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-new-pages-text MediaWiki:nwb-new-pages-text -- 'File:Placeholder|thumb|300px' Replace this text by writing your article here! * http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:nwb-new-pages-or MediaWiki:nwb-or -- or